Night Run
by fleetingthunder
Summary: And towards the night, two forms blended into one. TouKen oneshot. Warning: Contains smut.


**Author's Note**: I wasn't meant to write smut. But I was hungry, you know?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Pity.

* * *

**Night Run**

She buried her face deeper in the crook of his shoulders, uncharacteristically crying like a baby. He entrapped her completely in his arms and held her so tight making her sobs go louder.

They were in his apartment agonizing over the events of what had just happened minutes before.

They were covered in blood-a mixture of both humans' and ghouls'. And they were dripping so much you could even hear the drops resound in the sea of silence as they landed on the floor.

"It's over, Touka. They're dead. No one will haunt us anymore." Kaneki said as he undid the tangles of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. He slid his hands down her hair and leaned his head down to hers and breathed in her scent.

"But Hinami-Hinami is dead, Kaneki. What should I do now?"

"Sssshhhhh. Don't worry. I'll be here for you. You won't be alone." Tipping her chin up, Kaneki plunged in to kiss her lips. It was soft at first but when Touka got the drift of what he was doing, she went about kissing him bruisingly.

She needed to forget. She needed to get away from the pain. There was so much she's invested to Hinami. So much effort, so much assistance, so much time...so much love. She was the closest thing she'd ever get for a sister. Yet they took Hinami away from her.

Kaneki tasted the salty wetness that has been cascading down her cheeks since they've ended the fight. He darted out his tongue and engaged himself in tasting his girl better. They needed the distraction. Hinami was almost their stand-in child. If not for Hinami, they wouldn't have ever found out how much they could be in love with each other. She showed them the world of how people long for affection and how people go about and try to express it. She showed them that no matter how incapable they were of expressing so many things, affection is not something that should be kept in for so long.

The little girl made him realize how one flower could make Touka's usually serious demeanor flinch to make a small appreciative smile for the action. She made him realize that Touka was the one he needed and that it was possible that Touka needed him too.

Beyond the words that they've exchanged to learn new things, the kid made him learn so much more than he would have ever thought.

Touka slid up her hands on his back and gripped some tufts of hair at the back of his head. When she got uncomfortable, she shifted her hands to cling at his neck and pull him closer.

Their hands were starting to roam now. They were battling for a touch of each other's skin and when Touka finally splayed her hands on his hardened abdomen he lost all restraint. He cupped the two mounds of flesh at her back and buried himself in her chest nuzzling at it as his two hands squeezed on her flesh. He started licking up from her collar bones to her neck.

He heard her moans and it urged him to grind his hip to hers.

They were losing it, they both knew. The carnage they've just witnessed of both humans and ghouls were too much for them to have handled. Nevermind the human investigators, but to see a child die together with them? That was just too much.

Touka grabbed his collar and pulled him near his bed. The buttons of his shirt shot all over the place in the process of her ripping it, but Kaneki ignored it. Instead, he pushed her to the bed, laid her down, and pulled her shirt off of her. He kissed her neck down to her navel and unfastened her bra. She threw it off unceremoniously and turned her attention to Kaneki's chest. She licked, kissed, and nipped him all over before she harshly pull down his pants together with his underwear. When she was done doing so, Kaneki ripped off her skirt and nuzzled his face on the only clothing left covering her. He licked her navel and pulled the last of her clothing down.

Not hesitating a second after Kaneki uncovered all of her, Touka pushed him to his side and turned herself to straddle him. She grinded herself hard on Kaneki's hips, teasing him with the little distance that keeps them from their connection.

Touka leaned down to kiss him once again. Kaneki was shocked down from the high caused by the heat of the moment when he noticed how soft her kiss was.

Her reason was coming back to her, and Kaneki knows that the drops falling down his face were her tears of realization. Trying to drown out her thoughts once again Kaneki kissed her back softly but in a much needy manner.

That night they drowned away their fears. They ran away for a second of relief. Away from their painful memories, they tried to cover up their reality.


End file.
